superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Opening Credits * "Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon" * Created by: John Kricfalusi Episode Credits * "Naked Beach Frenzy" * Story by: John K., Mike Kerr, Jeff Amey, Caroline J. Alvarez * Storyboard by: Jeff Amey, Steve Stefanelli, Matt Roach, Nick Cross * Scantily Clad Girls Designed by: Katie Rice & Nick Cross * Layouts by: Katie Rice, Luke Cormican, Fred Osmond, Ray Morelli, Robert Cory, Gene McGuckin, Wil Branca * BG Color Design: Jay Li and Kristy Gordon * Character Color Design: Chris Wallace * Animation by: Carbunkle Cartoons & Bigstar * Animation Directed by: Bob Jaques * Directed by: John K. Ending Credits * Cast: ** Ren - John Kricfalusi ** Stimpy - Eric Bauza ** Juahini - José Pou ** Beachball Girl - Kristy Gordon ** Lifeguard - Mike MacDonald ** Girl 1 - Julia Ediger ** Girl 2 - Annie Gosling ** Girl 3 - Alison Acton ** Girl 4 - Jennifer Tam ** Lifeguard Captain - Julie Engelberts ** Staff Lobster - Mike Kricfalusi ** Soap Girl - Katie Rice ** Suntan Oil Girl - Joady O'Hara ** Shampoo Master - Eric Bauza ** Shampoo Girl - Kristy Gordon Spümcø * Creator/Director: John Kricfalusi * Writers: John Kricfalusi, Richard Pursel, Vincent Waller, Michael Kerr Spümcø USA * Executive Producers: Kevin Koide, Eric Gardner * Director: Vincent Waller * Production Coordinator: Amid Amidi * Storyboard Artists: Vincent Waller, Jim Smith, Eddie Fitzgerald * Layout Supervisor: Fred Osmond * Layout Artists: Gabe Swarr, Ray Morelli, Katie Rice, Robert Ryan Corey, William Branca, Gene McGuckin, Luke Cormican * Music/Leica Editors: Stephen Worth, Paul Tauth * Track Reading: Henry Porch * Studio Assistant: Michelle Labaqui Spümcø Canada * Producer: Jessica Beirne * Production Manager: Adrian Langley * Assistant Directors: Derek Bond, Kevin Corrie * Creative Follow Through: Eric Bauza, Jordan Boswell * Assistant to John Kricfalusi: Alison Acton * Music/Leica Editors: Michael Kerr, Jeff Snider, Graham Lunam * Art Director: Nick Cross * Art Coordinator: Julia Ediger * Storyboard Artists: Jeff Amey, Nick Cross, Michael Kerr, Helder Mendonca, Matthew Roach, Tavis Silbernagel * Layout Supervisor: Helder Mendonca * Layout Artists: Warren Leonhardt, Helder Mendonca, Tim Pallett, Jose Pou * Layout Clean-Up/Assistant: Marcel Laurin * BG Key Supervisor: Kristy Gordon * BG Key Painter: Jay Li * BG Assistant: Ciaran O'Connor * Colour Stylist: Christine Wallace * Model Clean Up: Gerry Duchemin * Studio Manager: Annie Gosling * Production Coordinator: Jennifer Tam * Production Assistants: Craig Gosling, Tom Hay, Ciaran O'Connor * Systems Administrator: Blair Chiasson * Quality Control: Ron Caddigan * Night Crew: Chris Dainty, Matt MacKay * Animators: Alison Acton, Jessica Borutski, Lauren Andersson * Clean-Up: Gerry Duchemin, Tavis Silbernagel, Marcel Laurin * Studio Assistant: Julie-Ann Engelberts * Production Accounting: Keith Clark, Dulcie Clark * Business and Legal Affairs: Mike Andrews, Bill Seiter * Sound of One Hand Studio (Audio Recording/Post Production): John Dooher, Claude Marquis, Michel Legault * Closed Captioning and Dubbing: Precision Transfer Technologies Carbunkle Cartoons Entertainment Inc. (Animation) * Producers: Kelly Armstrong, Bob Jaques * Directors: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong * Production Manager: Athena Cho * Overseas Supervisor: Chris Ross * Timing: Bob Jaques, Kelly Armstrong, Chris Ross, Greg Stainton, Jamie Mason * Animators: Nathan Affolter, Kelly Armstrong, Darren Brereton, Bert Dennison, Marvin Estropia, Cory Evans, Michael Geiger, Colin Giles, Rob Jonesfs, Rosanne Kwan, Peter MacAdams, Karl Rust, Greg Stainton * Assistants: John Beveridge, Chad van de Keere * Clean-Up: Victoria Goldner * Checkers: John S. Vincent, Rosanne Kwan * Pencil Tests: Andrew Scott, Rosanne Kwan * Production Assistants: Rosanne Kwan, Helen Chang * Production Accountant: Mike Sloane Big Star Enterprise Inc. (Overseas Studio) * Producer: Tae Soo Kim * Production Manager: Young-Il Jung * Director: Young-ho Shin Leaping Raster Inc. (Video Post) * Video Editing: Shawn Phillips Pip Animation Services Inc. (Digital Animation Services) * Executive in Charge of Production: Dulcie Clark * Director, Studio Operations: David J.C. Fertier * Director of CGI for Pip: Kip Hardy * Executive Assistant: Dana M. Rose * Production Coordinator: Glenn J. Brown * Production Assistant: Anne D. Nadon * Production Support: John Kambites, Allison Laberge * Production Accountant: Keith Clark * Scanner: Paul Neumann * Head Painter: Ian Clark * Ink & Paint: Shawn Camerucci, Alex Cruikshank, Sheryl Eldridge, Marc Fortin, Matt Hawrelluk, Clayton Jacobs, Allan Penny, Chris Roberge, Sonja Schmidt, Nancy White * Head Compositor: Justin Aresta * Compositing: Mark Douthwright, Marc Fortin, Roman Gesmundo, Beth Malloch, Woody Oord, Joe Tomlinson * Quality Control: Jef Harris * Music Provided by: Associated Production Music LLC * Key Account Director: Tia Sommer * Music Director: Edwina Travis Chin * Executives in Charge of Production for Spike TV: Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay * Spike TV, "Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon" and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Network Enterprises, Inc., a division of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos * Spümcø Copyright Screen * © 2003 Viacom International Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Spike TV Category:Network Enterprises Category:Spümcø Category:Viacom International Category:Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits